


Winter's Song

by Digitalwave



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalwave/pseuds/Digitalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a weapon breaks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter's Song

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters in this story remain the property of themselves and their related production companies. None of the pretties belong to me, I'm only borrowing them.

Memories of Winter, born of blood and pain,  
Memories of Winter, trapped in frozen rain.

A weapon forged in darkness, a soldier lost, alone.  
Death your only language, no care or mercy shown.

Brought forth to kill in silence, then to the ice returned.  
Your freedom long forgotten, your name, your being, burned.

Then, on the bridge you saw him, cracks in their armor grew.  
The Asset stumbled, shaken, by eyes he somehow knew.

No longer man, or weapon, lost somewhere in between.  
He'll hoard his tattered pieces til grace has washed them clean.

Memories of Winter, born of blood and pain,  
Memories of Winter, trapped in frozen rain.


End file.
